1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to solid body artificial fishing lures and in particular to the way hooks are positioned on this type of lure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many solid body artificial fishing lures exist which use a variety of hook types, sizes, and arrangements. The method of attachment and placement of the hooks may be for lure balance, to assist the action of the lure, to make the lure weedless, or possibly for other reasons. Since many fish are lost because of inadequate hooking qualities of solid body lures there exists a need to position the hook properly for the hook set (a hard jerk applied to the rod for the purpose of imbedding the hook into the mouth of the fish deeply enough so the barb will prevent the hook from coming out) while also allowing the hook to pivot with relation to the lure so the fish cannot get the leverage needed to throw the hook.
Hooks that are allowed to pivot freely from a solid body lure can damage the lure itself by chipping the finish and after extended use the hook points can even damage the body material. There exists a need to prevent this damage to the lure.